Lost The Game But Won The War -Oneshot-
by kuzai
Summary: Ever wondered what if Atem won the ceremonial duel between him and Yugi? What would happen? Now it seems a confession is in order. PuzzleShipping!
It was over, the ceremonial duel had ended and Yugi lost. Yugi held his head down to stare at the floor feeling glad Atem could stay, however, he also felt guilty for not being able to put him to rest. Atem approached Yugi, placing his hand on his shoulder to reassure him that everything was okay. Joey was the first to break the silence "So... Yugi lost to Atem, so this means Atem gets to stay?"
Ishizu nodded in response "That is correct... However... I am confused, Atem will stay but he seems to still be able to keep his form solid, as a mortal"

Atem and Yugi overhearing this both looked at Ishizu in wonder before Atem looked at his hands curiously "My hands... are not see through, I actually am still solid"

Yugi smiled "This means you don't need to puzzle to exist n this world!"

Atem looked at Yugi again with a long pause, after awhile he tilted his head with a gentle smile towards the other, nodding in agreement. Tea sighed before her lips formed a smile of relief "At least we can see him as well as Yugi now"

Kaiba was getting irritated from the scene, walking out of the chamber as Mokuba followed after him. Joey looked back at kaiba and huffed before looking back at everyone else again "Hey guys, good duel n' all but don't you think we should head back to the ship and get some sleep?"

Everyone turned towards Joey as they nodded in approval.

 **LATER**

"Atem, you don't have to stay in my room anymore with your own body, you can have your own room now"

Yugi gave Atem a kind smile, tilting his head slightly "Yugi, I don't want to leave your side even if I do have my own body now"

Atem stared at the floor with a sorrowful expression as he leaned against the wall, Yugi however was concerned by the other's expression "There is something I've been hiding from you, Yugi, something I thought I could bring with me to my afterlife... To my grave... But now that this has happened I feel hiding it any longer will just cause me more pain inside... However... I feel you wil despise me if I tell you this secret"

Yugi listened to Atem explain about a secret he had been hiding all along, curious about it "You can tell me anything, Atem"

Atem turned his attention towards Yugi before his eyelids lowered slightly and a small huffed sigh escaped his lips "I... hmm... Do you remember before battle city started when I said 'I want to be with you forever'?"

Yugi thought it over, he did recall him saying that, he gave a small nod "Yeah, you did say that"

Atem approached Yugi to sit down next to him on the bed, giving him an apologetic expression "Yugi... Back then... I was... I was confessing that..."

Atem bit his lip slightly and paused for a moment before finishing his sentence "I meant 'I love you', Yugi"

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, stuttering his words slightly. Atem turned his head away to face down at the floor, a shameful expression on his face, Yugi however stared at Atem for a while longer before placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him "Atem, you don't have to be ashamed of feeling this way, in fact since we're being honest... I can't believe you didn't notice"

Atem looked back at Yugi with a confused expression "Noticed? What?"

Yugi smiled as he took Atem's hand and placed it on his cheek, head tilting towards it and giving the other a kind smile "I figured you were confessing your love... I mean... What else would it have been? That's why I said I wanted to be with you too"

Atem's eyes widened slightly, pausing for a moment before finally speaking "You feel the same, then?"

Yugi, still holding Atem's hand, nodded as his expression became more affectionate "Yeah"

Atem relaxed, giving Yugi a relieved smile as he used his hand Yugi was holding to caress Yugi's cheek gently. Yugi nuzzled into the caressing against his cheek while giving Atem a loving stare.  
Atem leaned close to Yugi's face, lips distance, speaking softly "Is it alright? I want to touch you, hold you, love you, with my own body"

Yugi stared into Atem's eyes for a moment, blushing slightly, he was silent for a moment before finally giving an answer "Yes"

With that, Atem kissed Yugi gently on the lips as he slowly and gently pushed him down onto the bed, keeping their kiss in tack. Yugi had wrapped his arms around Atem's neck as Atem slowly took off Yugi's choker, making it possible for Atem to kiss trails onto his bare neck.

Atem lifted Yugi's shirt up as his kisses trailed down towards his chest, reaching one of his nipples and sucking on it as his free hand played with the other one. Yugi placed one hand on Atem's shoulder as his other one was hovering above his head, clutching the sheets gently, letting out small gasps every now and then. Atem continued sucking on the other's nipple all the while his fingers gently stroked down towards Yugi's pants, tugging at them before going in to undo them "You're trembling, Yugi, are you nervous?"  
Atem looked up at Yugi to make sure he was alright still, Yugi opened his eyes slightly to look back at Atem "Y-Yeah... A little, but it's okay, continue..."  
Atem leaned up to kiss his lover a gentle kiss "Do not worry too much, relax"  
Yugi stared back at Atem for a moment before giving him a small nod.

Just then Atem undid Yugi's pants, taking it off along with his underwear, he looked around before realizing they didn't have anything for lubricant, he decided to get creative. Yugi gasped as he felt Atem start sucking him off, making Yugi let out some moans "A-Atem...! Ahh..."

switching between sucking and licking up and down, Atem made sure to give Yugi as much pleasure as he could, all the while Yugi's knees retreated back towards his body and his toes burling into the sheets under them, his voice was hardly able to be held back, for the fact that his body was very sensitive. The pleasure was building up fast for Yugi as his moans became more voiceful, before long he could feel the climax approaching "Atem...! I'm... I'm going to...!"

With the last bit of service Yugi came as he hollared out in pleasure, then panted heavily. Atem withdrew his mouth from Yugi's member and placed his fingers in his own mouth, mixing his saliva with the cum onto his fingers, then after his fingers were coated nicely he proceeded to insert one finger inside Yugi's entrance, causing Yugi to gasp at the sudden feeling. Yugi hovered one hand over his mouth as Atem went to work below, before long Atem inserted a second finger while moving and scissoring them about. Yugi tried to stifle his moans thinking it was embarrassing to let them out just from being taken by fingers, Atem noticed this as he stared back at Yugi "Yugi, it's okay to let out your voice"

Yugi opened his eyes to look at Atem shyly "I-It's a little... strange though..."  
Atem blinked once before replying with confusion in his voice "Strange? How so?"  
Yugi averted his eyes as his hand lowered and he clutched onto his half off shirt "I mean... uhh... Just to let out such sounds simply from being t-taken by fingers..."

Atem lifted an eyebrow before chuckling to Yugi's awkwardness "There is nothing strange about it, pleasure is pleasure either way, if you feel good it's okay to voice it"  
Just then Atem placed his hands on Yugi's legs and tilted them forward slightly as he positioned himself just right, his member brushing against Yugi's rear, Yugi stared at Atem nervously, nervously but with need and desire for his lover "W-Will it hurt?"

Yugi asked as he stared into Atem's alluring eyes for a sign to relax himself with. Atem's eyes became half lidded as he stared back at Yugi with a warm smile, "I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't... Are you ready, Yugi?"  
Yugi averted his eyes for a moment before looking back at Atem and giving him a slow nod for permission to proceed. With that Atem focused as he slowly entered Yugi, being sure not hurt him and have him get used to him being inside him, Yugi clenched his teeth as he lied back against the bed, letting out some breathy moans as he also clutched onto the bed below him, finally Atem was all the way in, breathing slightly Atem placed his hands on each side of Yugi's head to stare down at his trembling lover, noticing this Atem spoke out with a comforting hushed voice "Relax, Yugi... move with me, focus on me"

Yugi opened his eyes slightly, staring into Atem's desire filled eyes, however his eyes also gave off a calming feeling as Yugi took deep breaths to relax himself, he trusted Atem, he loved Atem, he knew Atem would be very careful with him.

"Is it okay to move?"  
Atem went ahead and asked as he caressed Yugi's cheek with the back of his fingers gently, Yugi took a couple more breaths before nodding with a smile "Yes, go ahead"  
Atem nodded back before finally moving his hips back and then forth, slowly but gradually increasing the pace slowly. With the movements Yugi let out pleasured moans past his lips, as they became louder and more voiceful the more Atem increased the pace and thrusts "Ahh...! Ahhn...! Hahh...!"

Even Atem was feeling the pleasure, letting out some moans as well, in sync with Yugi's, he opened his eyes slightly to stare down at Yugi, noticing the expressions on his face was that of pure pleasure "Hahh... Yugi... It feels good"  
All the while Yugi continued letting out his voice for Atem to hear he opened his eyes to stare back at Atem "Y-Yes... Ahh! Mmn...!"  
Atem leaned down and embraced Yugi into his arms while Yugi placed his hands on Atem's back, feeling Atem thrust faster and deeper Yugi's moans got louder as well as Atem's.

"Yugi...! I feel it...! I'm going to come!"  
Atem warned the other as Yugi held onto him tighter "M-Me too...! Atem...! Don't h-hold back!"  
With a few more strong thrusts both Yugi and Atem came at once, both hollering loud. Yugi had scratched Atem's back in attempt to hold on, however Atem ignored the stinging, as the pleasure was greater then that. Both Yugi and Atem had collapsed onto the bed, Atem pulled out before lying down on top of Yugi and breathing heavily with the other.

Yugi took breaths before shifting his eyes towards Atem and smiling, still panting heavily "Atem..."  
Yugi gave Atem a hug as Atem smiled towards Yugi as well "Yugi... I'll always love you"  
Atem held Yugi back, giving him a kiss on his forehead.  
Yugi closed his eyes as his smile remained "I'll always love you as well... Atem"

The night went on in sweet silence of nothing but the moon shining down upon the world, Yugi's life was quite an adventure ever since he put the puzzle together, but even now, he never regretted it, he always thought it was the best decision he ever made.


End file.
